


Genji^3

by tinypearl32



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAJA BLAST, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, I don’t know why it capitalizes like that, M/M, Rimming, Self-cest, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32
Summary: Genji gets spitroasted. By himself.





	Genji^3

Genji wasn’t sure how it happened, or how he knew they were other versions of himself, but he loved it. He trusted himself to know what he liked, above anyone else.

The angsty one in red and black tugged roughly on his hair, fucking further into his mouth. He moaned around the cock and his eyes rolled into his head at the rough handling.

The other presence was a direct contrast- the cyborg’s lights pulsed a gentle green as he rocked into his ass, running his hands over his cheeks and back, petting his skin. “You’re taking us so well- I’d forgotten how much fun this is.” He bent over him, still grinding their hips together, and placed a series of butterfly kisses on his neck.

His elbows trembled with the task of keeping himself upright- the last time Genji had collapsed, Red merely held him up by his hair and kept fucking into his throat. He’d only stopped when the eldest had grasped his forearm hard enough to make the metal screech; “He’s not some fucktoy-” the youngest gave a whine at that- “Okay, but he’s not _just_ some fucktoy, he’s us. What we used to be. Also he needs to breathe,” Green added, hauling him upright and off of the cock that was half-choking him. Genji gasped and sputtered, shaking slightly but soothed by the warmth that emanated from the other.

Presently he arched into the body above him, changing the angle of the cyborg’s dick in him- and wasn’t that a surprise, that _it_ was synthetic while tall, dark, and angry’s was not. He felt the plating adjust minutely, changing its shape while still in him. He groaned and pressed backward more, almost pulling off of the cock in his mouth. He surged forward again, deepthroating him and clenching around the tip of the dick in his ass. The others seemed content to let him fuck himself on them, Green caressing his hips and sides while Red steadied him with a hand in his hair and on his throat, feeling the bulge of his cock as it slid in and out.

Green snaked a hand under him, fondling his balls before gripping his shaft snugly. Genji bucked into the pressure, stimulated from all sides, overwhelmed. Green cooed at him, squeezing a cheek as he stuttered and came over his hand and the bedsheet.

Green pulled their bodies flush together and gyrated his hips, fingertips making crescent indents in his skin. He pinned him down, mouthing at his neck as he came.

Red bemusedly let them have their moment, although he still fucked Genji’s mouth in small movements. He pulled out and bent over to appreciate the glassy look in Genji’s eyes, practically mindless with bliss. He sat on the bed and pushed Green off of Genji and lifted the youngest into his lap, fingers idly pushing the chartreuse come back into his hole. Genji squirmed against him, wanting more and less at the same time. Red grabbed him by the hips and set him down onto his cock, sliding in with no resistance. He bit harshly on the meat of his shoulder, and Genji wailed, loud and unabashed. He pumped his hips up, thrusting more roughly even than when he was fucking his face. Genji threw his head back at the sensation, bonelessly letting him do what he wanted. Red bit again at his shoulder, breaking skin this time, and lapped at the wound as he pulled him firmly down on his cock, spilling inside him.

He lifted him off of his cock and set Genji on his belly, prodding at his loose and wet hole. Creamy green liquid slid out of him, though Genji tried to clench and hold it in, more just squished out instead.

Red made eye contact with Green, nodding at the spectacle they’d made of Genji. Green grinned back, settling next to him on the bed as he hooked his thumbs into the puffy rim, their combined loads oozing out. Genji squealed as he felt a tongue lapping at his hole, so like how Green had opened him up, and wiggled under the hand pressing him down on the bed. He moaned loudly when the second tongue began licking him too; it was almost like they were making out with his sloppy hole, the slurps loud in the small room. It was filthy. He loved it.

Genji only hoped that he would remember it in the morning.


End file.
